1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lounge chair canopies, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lounge chair canopy construction wherein the same utilizes an overlying adjustable canopy to afford varying shade conditions to an underlying lounge chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of canopies in combination with lounge chairs is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, the organizations have been of a relatively awkward construction and use and have failed to provide the variable shading afforded by the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,363 to Borichevsky provides a canopy clampingly mounted to an arcuately and rearwardly depending framework of a lounge chair to afford shade for an occupant thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,416 to Vanderminden sets forth a "U" shaped clamp construction to secure a canopy to a rearwardly depending framework of a lounge chair, wherein each clamp is formed of a one-piece metal blank configured to fit over the chair frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,798 to Musgrove, et al., sets forth a foldable chair utilizing an overlying rigid screen pivotally mounted to a vertical frame rod secured to the framework of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,667 to Harn sets forth a canopy slidably mounted on the chair back framework positionable to any angle by adjustment of an associated tension means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,249 to Mills sets forth an adjustable canopy for a chair which is configured for coupling to a tubular back framework of the chair in a frictional engagement relationship and slidably mounted thereto so the canopy may be set to any desired elevation.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved lounge chair canopy construction wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of adjustment and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.